


Patrol

by Rabdom



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Other, Red vs Blue - Freeform, churboose - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabdom/pseuds/Rabdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose and Church on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> I got the muse for it, because I don't like grape soda, so I thought, "Why not?" I regret nothing.

"Hey Church?"

"Yeah?"

"You think they'll bring more soda at the next drop-off?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

The larger Spartan sighed, kicking at a rock in his path. Said rock rolled only a few feet before coming to an abrupt stop. Church snorted. 

"I hope they do," Caboose said. "I liked the grape."

Under his mask, Church scrunched his nose. "You're gross, man." It was Caboose's turn to make a fave, apparently; pouting from under his own mask. 

"You're just mad because you ran out of yours."

"That's because you let Grif in and he drank it all!" Church practically hissed, pushing off the tree to Sean erect. Even so, Caboose was still taller than him. The bastard. 

"But he said he could!" Caboose replied, seemingly exasperated. "He said he had orders from command!"

"And you actually believed that?" Church asked, tilting his head forward in question. There came a long pause, and Church was about ready to question Caboose again when the rookie finally replied. 

"Nooooo." He sounded like a child. Sometimes he wondered if Caboose simply had a child's brain put into that body. Oddly enough, Church could accept that theory. 

"Right," Church drawled out, deciding that heading back to base and talking with Tucker and Wash seemed better than being alone with Caboose. 

"Church! Church, where are you going?" said Caboose in a half whisper, half shout. "Our patrol isn't over yet." 

"Yeah, well, last I checked, I was the leader here," Church scoffed. 

Caboose looked around, as if expecting Agent Washington to jump out at him. Finally, as Church neared the door, Caboose hurried after him. Church sighed. Well, it was better than nothing.


End file.
